Western Stories
by ROCKSTARJUICE
Summary: bella renee and ohil live in texas emmett and charlie live in forks. the cullens include Edward and aliceparents are carlisle and esme. and the hales jasper and rosalie. bella and emmet are twins.renee dies and bella has to move to forks falls in love j/b
1. The Death

**This is my new story I hope you like it. Everybody is human!**

BellaPOV

Today was one of my last days in Texas and I was going to miss it. I was not yet 18. I still have 2 years. Since my mom died nothing has been the same. I'm going to live with my dad after the funeral. I have been working hard for the last few years and won't stop because I know my mom would appreciate how much I'm doing to this house. I still get to keep it yes. But I can't live here until my 18. And my birthday is coming up. Well since you don't know who I am let me start from the beginning.

Well my name is Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer. But I go by Bella. I live in Texas and my mother just died. I am 16 years old but my birthday is in 2 weeks. My mom died because she was in a car accident. I was so scared when I got the news at school. They said it was too late. They said I couldn't leave school so I had to wait until the end of the day to go to the hospital. Phil, my mom's new husband, had called the school and asked for my teacher. He told he had to talk to me and I all but screamed when I found out. Phil had comforted me while we watched her on the respirator. After a few days they said she was still unresponsive and had to call it. I started crying again and ran home. Phil said he had to go back to New York after the funeral to go back to is family. So I knew that meant that I couldn't stay at our house forever.

So the next day after crying all night I called up Charlie and told him what happened. Then he told my big brother Emmett. He screamed and I heard a door slam so I knew he left to go to his room. My dad said he was going to come down for my birthday and surprise me like a big brother should but since I was coming down he couldn't. I asked the land lord if I could have a month to get my feelings together. He said yes and it was getting to my last 2 weeks.

I was out in the garden I was wearing a white t-shirt tucked into my worn out shorts, my old leather cow girl boots my mom gave me, and my lost souls hat. When Phil came out.

"Hunny I think you should come in and rest you've been out here for hours. And we have the funeral tomorrow." He said I nodded and walked in after him. I took a shower and went to bed dreaming about my mom.

**Well that's it hope you like it.**


	2. The Funeral

**Well I'm really happy with my story so far. I hope you all like it to. Outfits are always on profile**

BellaPOV

I was getting ready for the funeral. I put on my ripped leggings, with my gray and black dress over, black zip boots, silver bracelet, silver earrings, and I grabbed my purple purse. I had strained my hair and curled some of it. My bangs were to the side. I walked downstairs and to my car because Phil already left. I got there and sat. **(AN: I really don't want to put it there so ya) **after the funeral everybody came to our house had we had a party.

I was hanging with my friends in my room when my phone went off.

It was James from New York.

"What do you want James?"

"Ahh Bella how are you doing. I heard about your loss. I'm truly sorry."

"James what do you want?"

"You."

I hung up and walked back to my room everybody looked at me. "James." They all know what happened when I was in New York. I went to sit by Ellie and Mitch. Mitch hugged me around the shoulders and kissed my head.

That night all my friends stayed the night in my room. I just layed there while everyone was asleep. I started at the ceiling. I was happy my friends cared so much but we are all sad that I'm leaving.

I decided since Phil was leaving I would have some of my friends stay with me. The all could and I was happy.

~*~ the next day

Today we were all going out to the mall to hang out since it's our last week's together. I had a short skirt, white boots, and black tank top under a purple top, my cross necklace, and kiss earrings.

We were shopping for a few hours and I was texting Em. We left and went back to my house and put sweats on and watched movies until we fell asleep.

**Well that's it. I'm going to update a lot more on this story cus I love it. Hope u enjoy. Oh and again **


	3. School

**Here it is.**

BellaPOV

So today I'm leaving. And it really sucks. I wish I could stay but its best for me to go away for awhile. Im still not over what happened but I can handle it. I was wearing dark wash jeans, yellow and gray striped top, black coat, gray boots, gold bracelet, and Chanel earrings.

I and my friends were in the car on our way to the airport. When the called for my plane we all hugged goodbye on more time and I left. I left. I left all my friends. I left my mom. I left our house. I left it all for the cold wet town of Forks. I was happy to see my brother again.

When I was on the plane I had to sit next some smelly old dude who kept putting his arm around me. I called for a flight attendant and asked if I could get a new seat. He said yes obviously. I moved up to the front and fell asleep.

~*~ 2 hours later

"We are no landing please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said.

~*~ 10 minutes later

I landed and walked out to the front to get my luggage as I was waiting someone picked me up ans yelled "BELLSIE! YOUR BACK!!" in my ear. It was Emmett

"HI I Emmett. It's nice to see you to." I said.

He put me down as my luggage started to come around I grabbed all of them in time. Emmett stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"You carry more stuff than my girlfriend and her friend together." Oh well this is all of my shoes and pants and most needed stuff.

We managed to get it all in the car in one trip. This was pretty hard. All the way back to the house we talked and caught up. Until Renee was brought up we both went silent. I got a call during the silence.

"Hello?"

"BELLA YOU DIDN'T CALL WHEN YOU LANDED LIKE YOU PRMISED!" came the voices of Mitch Ellie Kevin Lilly and Patrick. I had to pull the phone away from my ear.

"Well I'm sorry I was catching up with my brother. Is that a crime now?"

"YES!" wow there weird

"Well I'm sorry and I love you all. It's freaking cold here. I miss Texas." I said

I heard someone sigh.

"Well we have to go bye. Love you Bells!" yelled Lilly.

"Bye love you guys to" I hung up

Emmett was once again staring at me.

"What?"

"Your friends are weird."

"Ya I know. But we're all weird."

We were outside Charlie's house now. And I saw the cruiser in front of the house. He came running out once I got out of the car.

"Bella it's so good to see you again. My have you grown." He rambled on and on.

"Hi dad its good to see you to." I said

We got all my stuff in my room and we ate pizza for dinner and just talked. I went to bed early for the first day of school.

~*~ Next day (I was thinking of ending it there but were would that leave you?)

Today was my first day of school. I got up grabbed my toiletries and walked to the bathroom and took a shower. After that I walked back to my room and grabbed skinny jeans, orange v-neck, black and white converse, yellow earrings, gold ring, gold and red bracelet. I grabbed my leather jacket and white purse with a orange, yellow, black, and blue scarf tied to it and walked downstairs. Emmett was eating Lucky Charms when I came down. Then I forgot to put my contacts in and do my makeup and walked back of stairs. I put on black liquid eyeliner, mascara, and light yellow eye shadow. And I walked back downstairs. Emmett looked at me and stared again.

"What for like the third time."

"Why did you walk downstairs then back down."

"I forgot to put in my contacts and do my make up."

"Ok" Charlie then walked down

"Hey kids. Oh Bells I bought you a car I hope you like it. It's in the garage." And walked outside to go to work.

I walked into the garage and was so happy. Because I knew Emmett had the really big Hummer. And there next to it was a black Aston Martin and had blue lights and the outside of the windows was green (pic on profile) I grabbed my I Phone Pro (I love this Phone) and took a picture and texted all my friends it. They said it was awesome. I walked back in and say next to Emmett.

"So you like your car?" he asked

"No duh! Have you seen it? It's like one of the most expensive cars (don't know if that's true)" I said he nodded.

"Ya I saw it. So you ready to go to school?"

"Sure. You lead the way." He nodded again and got up and I got up after him.

We got to school and Emmett parked next to a Shinny Volvo. I parked next to Em. I got out and walked over to him.

"I'm going to introduce you to my friends." He said and I nodded and followed after him.

"Em really I need to go to the office and get my schedule. Wherever the damn it is."

"OK I'll show you." He walked me the main office and waited outside.

"Excuse me ma'am I'm new here." I said in my southern voice. She looked up startled that she didn't hear me walk in.

"Oh yes Isabella Swan." She looked through a bunch of papers. "Here is your schedule and get these papers signed by all your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day."

"Ok."

"Oh and have a nice day." She said as I opened the door.

"Wow you guys have deaf secretaries. Oh and she like stared at me. I mean seriously do I look weird or something?"

"Well…. Look at what you're wearing." Emmett said

"Hey that was rude. And I will smack you next time." I threatened

"Ya right. You're a girl you can't hurt me and look at how big I am." We were getting near his friends.

"Three of my best friends back in Texas are guys and they would fight me so I would play Halo with them and I learned a few tricks." I said

"Try me." He said I smiled wickedly.

I hit him square in the chest right when we stopped in front of his friends.

"OW! Bells that really hurt. Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"No problem. And that teaches you to never mess with the southern girl."

I looked at his friends and saw them staring. The blonde I believe is Rosalie Emmett's girl friend. She was wearing skinny jeans, black top, green cardigan, black heels, black earrings and bracelet. She also had a nude colored bag with her. The short girl next to her looked like a pixie who would be Alice. She was wearing a nude colored top, purple plaid jacket, skinny jeans, heart necklace, and gold earrings, and black boots. She had a black bag with her.

"Bella this is Alice (pixie), Rosalie (Blondie), Jasper (Other blonde), And Eddie (Bronze hair dude.)" he said pointing them all out.

"Hi." I said then my phone went off.

I walked away.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells. How's Forks? Heard it was cold." It was Mitch

"Hey Mitch. Yes it is cold here. I don't think I'll be able to handle all this cold for that long. How ya'll doin?"

"Good missin you."

"Awwwwww. Mitch. I think you're my favorite right now."

"Thank you! I'm someone's favorite again."

I saw Emmett waving me over.

"Ok Mitch when I come over for break I'm gunna slap you."

"WHAT WHY!?!?!?!" he yelled

"Owe. That hurt you dummy."

"Well sorry but I want to know why someone's goanna slap me." He stated. Good point.

"Ya'll to weird. I don't know what's wrong with you. I think you need help. Oh hey my mom used to go to this one place and it helped her out a lot." I heard Em suck in breathe.

"Oh Emi m so sorry!" I yelled.

"WHAT YOU'RE TALKING TO EMMETT AND WONT LET ME TALK TO HIM." Mitch yelled to him

"Hey I don't think he'll member you."

"Yes he will now give him the phone."

I handed Em the phone.

"Hello?" he asked

"OMG MITCH I MISS YOU TO MUCH!" he yelled. I started laughing at him. He stared at me. "Bella you knew this would happen didn't you. You're so mean."

"Em."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. The bell rang. I walked by Emmett and grabbed my phone "Sorry Mitch I gotta go Emi over here took my phone and didn't get it back. So Ya. Oh and tell the rest I love and miss them."

"You don't love me."

"Ya'll need to shut up."

I hung up.

"Hey Bells who do you have first?" Em asked

"Math." I said.

"You're stuck with the pixie."

"Don't call me that!" Alice yelled.

"Don't worry he used to call me midget." I said

"HAHAHAHA! Thanks for reminding me Bells I have to use that again on you."

"Don't get on my bad side man. I know it still hurts. They went through my whole closet and I made them come to the mall with me and carry all my bags. And I have free will over you."

He bowed his head.

"Bye bro." I walked away with Alice behind me.

**That is it! Hope you like**


	4. A prank leds to what?

**Srry I haven't updated in a day or 5, Ive been rally busy. Well here it is! Rember all vampires are human.**

AlicePOV

Today Bella, Rose and I are going shopping after school. I'm so happy. I got up out of bed took a shower put on skinny jeans, white shirt, yellow hoddie, blue flats, put in leaf earring, and a black rose necklace. I grabbed my blue bag and walked downstairs. Eddie was eating cereal. Hahaha he never eats cereal. I laughed at him. He looked at me funny. I grabbed my usual breakfast bar and cup of coco. I sat down on the couch and texted Rose.

RosaliePOV

I got up and took a quick shower because Alice, Bella and I were going shopping. I got out and put on dark wash skinny jeans, black top, red flats, red hoddie, put in pearl earrings and a pearl necklace. I grabbed a black bag and walked sown stairs to see Jasper halfway asleep at the bar. I ignored him grabbed something to eat and texted Alice.

JasperPOV

I was sitting at the bar halfway asleep dreaming about Bella. She's from Texas just like me and Rose. But we never talk. I wish we would but she more hangs out with Rose and Alice. Rosalie ignored me and grabbed something to eat and went to text someone.

BellaPOV

I woke a little early and took a shower. I walked back to my room and looked in my closet for the perfect thing to wear. It took a while. I picked out some really old jeans that were torn, a nude colored corset style t-shirt, black slouch boots, I put in funny lookin earrings, a stopwatch thing necklace, and my leather jacket. I grabbed my black purse and went downstairs an watched Emmett eat Fruity Pebbles.

~*~

Today went by fast and Rose and Alice both went home to change. They were going to meet up at my house so we could take Emmet's Jeep. I changed into another pair of old jeans, a white shirt that said Fresh to Death in neon colors, black and white converse one with a blue tongue thingy and one with a pink. I grabbed a black jacket and a black purse and went downstairs to see Emmet watching ESPN or something like that. Then I noticed a second head that had blonde hair. Jasper. OMG I can't believe he's here. He's so cute. He has a southern accent when he wants to and I love it. It's nothing like mine. Of course mine is just the plain old one. While his is the more sophisticated one.

"Hey Em can I borrow you car for a while?" I asked they both turned around at the same time. Freaky.

"Hey Bella" Jasper said

"Hi." I said back. "Now Em can I please borrow your car?" I asked. He nodded and threw me his keys.

"Now don't crash Ellie or else I'll have your tail." He said. Okay that made no sense at all.

"Um okay whatever that means." I said and sat down on the recliner and texted Alice.

_Are you on your way yet? I got Emmett to let me borrow his car. He made no sense about though. He said something along the lines of me having a tail??? So yeah. See ya soon._

_LUV BELLS XD_

I texted that to both Rose and Alice because I don't feel like texting a lot. They both texted back they were on there way. While Rose asked if had seen Jasper. I texted back he was at my house.i got bored after like ten minutes cause they still weren't here so I turned upside down on the recliner so my head was hanging off the bottom. Emmett and Jasper both looked at me.

"What im bored and you sister isn't here and neither is the pixie. Get over it." I said they went back to watching the TV. Not even five minutes later they both walked in.

"Hey Guys!" I yelled still upside down and getting dizzy by the second. They looked at me the same way Em and Jazz had. I shrugged got up and regretted it. "I feel drunk and that aint a good feeling."

"WHAT!!! You've gotten drunk before?!?! And I haven't I feel like a loner." Emmet said.

"Oh crap. That was a secret me and my friends pack. NEVER GO UNDER AGE DRINKING IN A TEXAN BAR. Soooo no fun." I leaned against the back of the couch where Jasper was.

"Oh I did that once. Then some scary lady in a tight dress who was fat as hell kissed me and I kissed back not fun." He said. I laughed at him and Rose said something under her breathe about stupid old people. Which made no sense. I said by to the boys and left. Rose and Alice following behind me.

We got in Emmett's car and talked most of the way there. I drove of course Alice next to me and Rose in the back. Rose suddenly asked.

"So do you like Jasper Bella?" I was shocked to say the least and Alice grabbed the wheal because I was staring at Rose.

"What do you mean? Ya I like him as a friend but nothing more." I said. But most of it was a lie. The truth is I do like Jasper a lot. But I know he has all the girls after him because he is the most cutest gut in school. But according to Rose that would be my brother and he is so not I mean he has a mind like a three year old and has a face of a five year old. It's not a good combination. But when you get to the brains he's really smart but won't show it unless it's on a test. But Alice thinks that Brandon is the cutest guy. **(OKAY IM ADDING A Hale but he is adopted. So he's not from Texas. Hehehe) **well ya. I really haven't told anyone about my crush. Not even my friends back in Texas.

~*~

After shopping for like four hours it was time to go home. We went by Alice and Roses house to pick up some clothes for tomorrow since we decided since it was late that they would just stay at my house. they came back out and we went to my house. we all got changed into our PJs and went back downstairs to see Em and Jazz crashed out on the couch. Alice was about to wake them up when I grabbed her and pulled them to the kitchen.

"What was that about?"Alice asked. I looked through the draw and found different color Sharpies I ran up stairs went through my closet and grabbed the shaving cream and bag of feathers I had gotten for parties. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen where Rose and Alice were talking about the next fashion week. They looked at me and the stuff at me.

"Let's have some fun before we wake them up." They nodded and grabbed some stuff. They went over and worked on Emmett and left Jasper for me.

I was drawing hearts and stars on his face with blue and purple and pink markers. I put some shaving cream in his hand. I looked over to Rose and Alice to see they did the same thing. I nodded and they tickled Ems nose while I tickled Jaspers. They both smeared the shaving cream over there faces but didn't wake up. Thank god Charlie wasn't here because I had grabbed my bull horn. I told Rose and Alice to sit over on the other couch while I sat on the recliner with a blanket over me. I pulled up the bull horn. But before we changed the channel. I pulled the trigger and the noise had surrounded us. I hurt my ears but I stashed it under the blanket before they were fully awake. Us three were looking at the TV. I don't even know what we were watching. Jasper had whispered something in Ems ear he nodded. Jasper looked at me. Oh crap I forgot everyone knows about the tricks in Texas.

"That wasn't very nice." He said. And I ran for the door yanked it open and into the cold air. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Leave Bella Alone!" I yelled. I ran all around our neighborhood till I got tired. So I ran for my room which conveniently had a vine thing a moa bob on the side so you can climb. I climbed but I was too slow. Right when I stopped Jasper was there and threw me over is shoulder.

"OW! Let me go. It wasn't my idea . come on. Please. He went around the corner to the side of the house where it was dark.

"I wont let you go until you do something." He said. It was scary.

"Okay what." I asked

"Kiss me."

**HOLY MUTHA TRUKER!!!! NO WAY! I CANT BELIEVE IT. ALREADY. O.o YAY! AND IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LLONG TIME.! **


	5. Starbucks

**OK so ya the last update was a cliffy. What do you think bella does? Well your gunna find out.**

BellaPOV

"_Kiss me."_

I kissed him and he kissed me back. He asked me out and I said yes. We decided. We would go out tomorrow and then go to the dance this Friday together.

He picked me back up since we have been out her for like twenty minutes. I started screaming again.

"Let me go." I kept yelling.

He walked in and dumped me back on the recliner.

"Now that wasn't very nice." I said he grinned at me.

We watched a movie then Alice and Rose dragged me up to my room. I went silently. Alice looked my door while Rosalie threw me on my bed.

"OW!" I yelled.

"So what happened?!?!" they yelled at the same time.

"Nothing."

"Seriously Bella what happened nothing can happen in twenty minutes." Rose said lying down next to me.

"Fine. We kissed and he asked me out. We're going to the movies tomorrow and going to the dance together." I said and went to sleep.

~*~ NEXT MORNING

I woke to see Rose and Alice awake on the floor.

"Hey."

"Good morning Bella. Let's go we can eat somewhere other than here." Alice said in a very chirpy mood. I nodded and got up. I took a quick shower since the bathroom was connected to my room grabbed some clothes while Rose went to take a shower. I pulled on a neon green long sleeve that said 'Live With Love', a pair of black skinny jeans, black Vans with pink laces and yellow outline. I pulled on a key necklace and pink earrings. **(Ok I'm going to make bellas hair blonde with black streaks in it. But it's still curly) **I strained my hair and pulled back my bangs. I put on black eye shadow and eyeliner and glittery mascara. Rose had just walked out of the bathroom when I was done. She had on dark blue skinny jeans, a blue button up and a gold belt over it, black heeled boots, blue flower earrings, and gold pearl necklace. She put on blue eye shadow and black eyeliner, and glittery mascara. Alice walked in the bathroom and took a quick shower and came out in a black skirt, a white shirt tucked in and a pink cardigan over it. She had black heels. Red earrings and a red bracelet. She grabbed her white, red and pink bag and said "Let's go"

I grabbed my black one and Rose grabbed hers.

We walked downstairs to see Eddie had showed up and the three of them were asleep on the couches. It looked funny. Then I noticed that the bull horn was still there. I grabbed it and yelled into it.

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!" I ran out of the house and to my car where Rose and Alice waited. I started the engine and zoomed out of there. In the rear view mirror. I could see them trying to run after us was failing. They quit and went back inside. I started heading to Starbucks. While Alice and Rose were talking.

We walked in and everybody turned to us. We sat down at one of the empty tables and Alice went to I ordered a **Cinnamon Dolce Latte with Sugar-Free Syrup Rose got Tazo Full Leaf Tea and Alice got a Skinny Flavored Latte. The guy brought them to us after about 10 15 minutes. I looked at the receipt it said**

**_Hey ladies hows it going?_**

**_Heres my number_**

**_(656) 555-1234_**

**_Jason_**

**I crumpled it up and threw it away. And said**

"**This is horrible business giving people phone numbers they don't even want. We are not paying for these." And walked out.**

**We went by a few stores but didn't find anything. After about two hours we went back to my house so they could get me ready for my date. When we got there all the guys were gone. **

**Well there you have it. Im am going to update again ! thank you**


	6. Dates, Lunch, Prom

**Ok here it is! Ok when Bella speaks with the southern accent it won't be like the real southern accent I've never been there so get over how I make her speak **

BellaPOV

I took a shower while Alice and Rose picked out something to wear. Got out and found ther was leggings, a black and white dress/top, and gray boots. There was a note on top.

_Had to go home. Out on the purple eye shadow_

_, liquid eyeliner, and black mascara._

_Then wear the black necklace with the roses on it_

_And the black square earrings._

_Love Rose and Alice_

_P.S. _

_Have a great time_

_On your date._

_You'll have to give us details tomorrow._

I put it on and did my makeup. When I was done there was a knock at the door I grabbed my black purse from earlier today and walked down stairs. I opened the door to see Jasper there with a red rose with him. He looked up.

"Hi Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thank you." We walked to his car. "So what are we going to do?"

"Well I was thinking dinner and then a movie. How does that sound?" he asked.

I nodded and we pulled up in front of an Italian restaurant. He came around and opened my door. I thanked him and we walked in hand in hand to the restaurant. We got a table in the back. We talked most of the time. But what was bugging me was that someone kept texting me. I finally looked at my phone to see the Rose and Alice were the ones texting me and asking how it was going. Jasper noticed and asked

"What's wrong?"

"The pixie and your sister keep texting me." He laughed and took my phone and called them but put it on speaker.

"OMG Bella thanks for calling!" Rose yelled

"Well I'm sorry to inform you this isn't Bella." Jasper said in a weird scary voice. I was trying not to laugh.

"What. Who is this?" Alice asked.

"Your worst nightmare" he said and hung up. I laughed at him and my southern accent came out.

"So 'ow 'bout we go see tha' movie." he nodded. And paid the bill and we went outside to his car. He opened the door for me again. He drove to the movie theater and opened my door and he put his arm around my waist. I know this is weird especially for the first date but it just felt right. We walked up to the thing and he asked what movie I wanted to see I said I didn't care. So he picked a movie and we went and sat down. I leaned against him with his arm still around me. I felt content. When the lights went out then did I notice what the movie was. It was 'The Book of Eli'. I heard it was good but kind of gory. I was scared in the begging because the old dude had killed that cat/ Chihuahua thing. Then he ate it.** (Hahaha I actually saw this movie. It was crazy.)**Jasper didn't even looked fazed by the movie.

After the movie he dropped me off at my house and walked me to the door.

"Thank you Jasper I had a great night." I said and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and we pulled apart and he said goodbye and I watched him walk back to his car. I walked in the house to be ambushed by Charlie and Emmett.

"Where the hell have you been all night?" Charlie asked.

"I was out on a date with Jasper dad. Didn't Em tell you?" I said. He shook his head and looked at Emmett.

"Emmett why didn't you tell me you knew where your sister was. Oh and Bella he's better than any of the other yahoos in town."

"Thanks dad. G'night." I walked upstairs to my room. I changed into my Pjs and went to sleep dreading the next day.

~*~

I got up and took a shower and changed into skinny jeans, white long sleeve, red leather jacket, black heel boots, my mom's locket, and gold earrings. I grabbed my black bag and ran out the door because I was late getting ready.

When I got to school I saw Alice in a pink and white striped top, black jacket, faded skinny jeans, black Ugg boots with heels,, and silver earrings and necklace. And had a pink bag over her shoulder. Rose was wearing white skinny jeans, a black top, blue boots, and had a blue bag she had blue and gold earrings. I parked and walked over to them and stood by Jasper who put his arm around me which led to Alice and Rose squealing like little girls.

The day went by with them squealing and asking what happened. It was a great day until lunch.

Me and Jasper had just walked into lunch and went and got some food and sat down with the rest of the guys. Jessica and Lauren had gotten up and walked up to the stage and grabbed a microphone and yelled

"Ladies gentlemen. We have something to say about Isabella Swan." Lauren said in her squeaky voice. Everybody looked at me. I hid my face in Jaspers shirt.

"As you can see Bella and Jasper are now going out. But I have a tape that says other wise to her friends from back where she came from." They played a tape with a bad imitation of me saying that Jasper was a stupid know it all. Everyone laughed at their stupidity. I got up and everybody looked at me once again. I climbed up on the table with Rosalie and Alice behind me who crossed their arms. All the guys including Alice's boyfriend stood up and stood in front of us on the floor while I yelled.

"Well bimbos that was the WORST! Imitation of me in the world even my best friend Kevin can do better!" everyone laughed at that. "Well whatever the hell those tape may say everything on it is fake and false! And well at least I don't stuff my bras with socks Jessica and Lauren!" they blushed so red they ran for the bathroom. I laughed so hard I feel but Jasper caught me.

"Thank you." I said and kissed him. Everybody in the cafeteria 'Awwwwed' at us we pulled apart and lunch continued to go on normally. That night I told Alice and Rose what had happened.

~*~ skipping to the prom!

Tonight was the prom. Alice and Rose had come over to my house. Plus Edwards girlfriend Tanya. While all the guys went over to Roses house. Rosalie did all our makeup while Alice did our hair. She did mine so you could see most of the black in mine. It looked pretty cool. I pulled on my dress it was black top and black belt while the skirt was gray and had some kind of pattern on it. I pulled on a necklace and put in some diamond earrings. I pulled out my purple heels and pulled them on and I was done.

I walked out of the bathroom and all the girls 'Awwwed' at what I was wearing. Tanya went in next while I looked for a clutch to use. I found one and it had like a big bow on it. Tanya came out and was wearing a baby blue dress with a black strap around it. She had black earrings with a gold circle in them. Her shoes were black and open toed. She had a baby blue clutch that matched her dress.

Rose walked in and came out a few minutes later wearing a purple shinny dress, silver hells, black bracelets, black necklace, and black earrings. She had a black leather clutch with her.

Alice went last and came out in a bubble gum pink dress, silver shoes, silver earrings and a silver clutch.

We walked downstairs and waited for the guys to come.

We sat down on the couch and talked for a while about random things.

"Bella I'm thankful that my brother now has someone to fill his heart with. He has always been a third wheel to us and now he has someone to go with to dances. That he actually likes. He used to go with people whenever they asked him." Rosalie said I smiled and got up and gave her a hug.

After that the boys came in the door with their corsages and stuff. Jasper came over to me and all the other guys went over to their date. It was really cute. Jasper had on a gray tie. And our corsage things matched perfectly with each other. I smiled up at him.

"Hello Bella you look beautiful as always." he said and kissed me on the cheek. He out on my corsage and we walked out the door to his car. While the others went to their dates cars. He opened my door for me and I sat in.

~*~

When we got there we all walked in and everybody looked at us once again. We danced most of the night and we socialized with most people. But then we all went home. We all stayed at my house because there were enough rooms. We watched movies for a few hours until most people were passing out. We all went to bed.

**Ok I actually finished another chapter.**


	7. Im Sorry

Right now I cant finish this story. Im supper sorry. I am just like totally out of it. I do love this story. One is going. Again sorry. If you have ideas or would want to adopt the story please tell me I would gladly either take them or let you take over the story.


End file.
